The Christmas Break of Our Lives
by babygirl121896
Summary: So this is my first fic, and it's just Christmas fluff. Please review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Christmas of Our Lives

"Oh, finally it's Christmas break," I exclaimed. Not too many people knew it, but I love winter, and Christmas.

I'm Head Girl this year, so I have my own dormitory. I share it with the Head Boy, Draco. Yeah, I said Draco.

We had gotten to know each other really well, and we were on our first name basis, in our common room at least. Outside our common room, I was Granger or Malfoy, he was Malfoy or Ferret.

_Sigh._ I wished Draco liked me, at least as a friend. I liked him more than a friend Ugh. Why can't everyone get along?

I hear my name. It's Draco

"Hermione," he calls.

"Yeah," I called back.

"Come down here, please."

"Kay, hold on."

I grab my wand, and dab on some perfume

"What's up", I asked.

"I was wondering if you were up to a snowball fight."

Draco had on a forest green polo with silver stripes. Slytherin colors. I smirk. He has on jeans and sneakers. He really is hot. I blushed, caught up in a whirlwind of fantasies.

"Yeah, I'm up to a snowball fight," I said quickly.

"Why are you blushing," he asked suspiciously.

"No reason," I said quickly.

"OK, sure." He smirked. "Meet me next to Hagrid's hut. OK?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a bit."

"OK, don't keep me waiting, Hermione," he said, smiling.

When he says my name, I want to melt, but I keep a straight face.

He walks out. I hurry to my room. I put on a warm red and green Christmas sweater, knitted by Mrs. Weasley. I put on my dark wash jeans, and my furry jeans. I put on my big furry trapper style hat my mom got me for Christmas.

I dab on some mascara and lipstick, grab my coat, and walk out of our dorm. I put on my coat as I walk through a quiet castle. It's 10 in the morning on a Saturday. Most people are in their common room, breakfasting, or still asleep.

I don't meet anyone on my way out.

I find Draco by Hagrid's hut.

"OK, let's Mke some rules," I said.

"Like what," he asked.

"well, we can't injure each other.

"that's it?"

"yep," I said. "let the battle begin!" I wave my wand, and a snowball hit Draco right in the chest. He gasps, and I make another snowball and stuff it down my shirt.

I smile at his discomfort. He gets me back, though.

He grabs his wand, and makes a snowball hit my face.

My eyes tear up, and I start to cry. Draco stops immediately.

"Hermione," he said hesitantly, "are you OK?"

"No, I'm not," I said. "My face hurts, and I like you and you don't like me because I'm a Mudblood. I end up sobbing. I sit in the snow, oblivious to the cold.

"Hermione," he begins. " I was hoping for a better place for this, but here goes. I love you. I've loved you since I first met you. And it's true, I hated you, but the hate wasn't real. I loved you deep down. So many times I've seen you, Weasley, and Potter together, and it hurts me so bad. I couldn't go up and talk to you, of course. I'm not into being punched in the face." He smiled. "But that doesn't matter. I want to know," he said while pulling out a small velvet covered box," if you will become my wife. I've already discussed it with my parents. I am still the Malfoy heir. They don't exactly approve, but what makes me happy makes them happy, and you make me experience a happiness I have never felt."

I looked up into those silver eyes. The eyes of my sworn enemy. The boy who had made me feel worthless. They had a pleading look I had never seen in those beautiful silver orbs before.

I looked at the ring in his hand. The metal was gold and silver, intertwined, and the stones were rubies and emeralds. Slytherin and Gryffindor, together at last.

"Yes, Draco," I whispered.

He scooped me off the ground, and we stood as snow fell over the ground of Hogwarts.

"Happy Christmas, Draco," I whispered.

He whispered," Happy Christmas, Hermione", and we kissed in the falling snow.


	2. Epilouge

Epilogue

We were married on February 27. The date didn't have any significance, other than it was winter. Well, and I was pregnant. It wasn't obvious in my dress, but it was better to get married before I started to show. I had my baby October 19, a baby girl named Alexandra Rose Malfoy.

She has silver eyes, blonde hair, but is very smart. She started Hogwarts today. The house is very lonely without her, but not for long. I'm having another baby.

I have to go tell Draco the good news.

…

So how do you like it? It's my first fic, and Christmas fluff at that. Ugh. This is one shot, but if anyone has some ideas for Draco/Hermione? 'Cause I have some written down…but I don't know if I should publish them. Anyways, review! Merry Christmas!


End file.
